marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Jones (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Jessica Campbell, Knightress, Madeline, Jewel, Power Woman, Mrs. Cage | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; Formerly (Support Team), New Avengers, , , | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); Dave Campbell (father, deceased); Phillip Campbell (brother, deceased); Alisa Jones (adoptive mother); Unnamed adoptive father; Unnamed adoptive sister; Jenny (adoptive aunt) Luke Cage (husband); Danielle Cage (daughter); James Lucas (father-in-law); Esther Lucas (mother-in-law); James Lucas Jr. (brother-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hauser's Bakery, New York City; formerly Alias Investigations Office, Manhattan, New York City; Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City; Canada; Gem Theater, Manhattan; Forest Hills, Queens, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 124 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (dyed pink as Jewel)Category:Dyed HairCategory:Pink Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Private investigator; formerly Special Consultant to "The Pulse", a Daily Bugle supplement, adventurer, short-time vigilante | Education = High school diploma from Midtown HS, private investigator's license | Origin = Human, Mutate, mutated by radioactive chemicals and, after spending several months in a coma, was awoken by the cosmic energies released by Galactus | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Michael Gaydos | First = Alias #1 | First2 = (First actual appearance) (Retroactively) | Quotation = You shoot that gun at me--I will pull that bullet out of my ruined four hundred dollar leather jacket...and I will shove it up your ass with my pinky finger. And which one of us do you think that will hurt more? | Speaker = Jessica Jones | QuoteSource = New Avengers Vol 1 47 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Jessica Jones's history. For a complete history see 'Jessica Jones's Expanded History'' Early Life Jessica Campbell was born and raised in Forest Hills, Queens, New York City. She attended Midtown High School along with Peter Parker where they shared several classes. She developed a crush on Peter, but never told him. She followed him to the New York Hall of Science, where she was about to approach him, but he was bitten by the Radioactive Spider that granted him his superpowers. He left the building; Jessica followed after him, but lost sight of him and was nearly run down by an Ajax Atomic Labs truck before a man pulled her to safety. Jessica fled the scene. At home that night, Jessica tried to pleasure herself to her pictures of the Human Torch, but was interrupted by her younger brother Phillip. The family later went on a trip to Disney World with tickets given to them by her father's boss, Tony Stark. The Accident On the way home Jessica argued with her brother, before the car collided with a military convoy carrying radioactive chemicals. Her family was killed, and she was exposed to the chemicals. After spending several months in a coma, Jessica emerged around the time the Fantastic Four first encountered Galactus, an event in which tremendous cosmic radiation was given off. She was placed in an orphanage, the Moore House for Wayward Children, and was later adopted by Alisa Jones and her husband, legally taking their last name. After her recovery, Jessica discovered that she had developed superhuman powers such as strength and durability. Her new family re-enrolled Jessica at Midtown High, where she was ostracized by her classmates, especially the school bully Flash Thompson. Peter tried to befriend Jessica, feeling she was a kindred spirit as they had both lost family members. Jessica, however, mistook his kind attention and lashed out at him, believing he was merely pitying her. When she ran away she discovered that she could fly, although she lost control and crashed into the Hudson River. She was rescued by Thor. While trying out her powers, she accidentally crash-landed on the Scorpion, who was robbing a laundromat. This was enough to stun him so he could be apprehended. It was while witnessing a fight between Spider-Man and Sandman in her own class that she realized she could use her powers for good. Jewel She attempted to become a super heroine, calling herself "'''Jewel", and was active for about four years. Little is known of her exploits during her tenure as Jewel, as mainstream media didn't monitor her as closely as other heroes of the era. One day, she happened upon a fistfight in a restaurant, and discovered that Zebediah Killgrave aka the Purple Man had told the men to fight. Killgrave then overpowered Jessica's will and told her to "take care of the police" so that he could finish his meal, which she did. Purple Man Jessica was captured by the Purple Man and kept prisoner for eight months, though she was never used for sexual means. However, she was used by Purple Man as an accomplice in his schemes, and hurt people. She was eventually sent to attack the red-costumed Daredevil at wherever the "...costume frat boys hang out..." and kill anyone who got in the way, after a newspaper report angered Killgrave. Jessica became disoriented once she was out of range of the pheromones produced by Killgrave but, having been under his control for so long, she was still focused on her mission. She ended up attacking the Scarlet Witch because her costume was red, like Daredevil's. After hitting The Scarlet Witch, she snapped out of Killgrave's control. Thinking the gathered Avengers and Defenders would attack her, Jessica ran away, but was found and nearly killed by the Vision and Iron Man. Jean Grey of the X-Men helped awaken Jessica from another coma. Following several months of recovery, she began dating Clay Quartermain and was asked to join The Avengers as a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison, but declined the offer. Knightress Still bitter about her experience, Jessica briefly became a hardened vigilante, calling herself Knightress. However, her stint as Knightress only lasted for about a week. Intercepting a crime meeting between the Owl and a mafioso, she first encountered Luke Cage. After defeating the Owl and his goons, she discovered that one of the thugs had brought his children with him. She took off her mask and revealed her identity to the cops so that they would allow her to look after the children for the night. Luke went to her home later that night and the two had a long talk. Alias Investigations Jessica retired as a super heroine and began a new career as a detective, creating Alias Investigations. Luke Cage hired her to find his father James Lucas, who does not trust his "heroic" son. Jessica met Mrs. Lucas at her home. Jessica explained that she was a detective representing Cage in the search for her husband. She said that he had no interest in meeting his son due to the death of his other son, James Lucas, Jr. On their way home, Luke and Jessica stopped at a nearby Dairy Queen and embrace. One of her cases involved a client whose wife had cheated on him. The evidence also showed that his wife was a mutant, which angered the man to the point of attacking Jessica. She reacted by throwing the man through the window of her office door. Jessica met Luke Cage at his bar, and they spent an intimate evening together. Her next client came to her trying to find her sister, Miranda Pritchett. During the investigation she found that Miranda was actually safe and accidentally found out that her boyfriend was Captain America. She traveled to her client's house only to discover a crime scene as the woman had been strangled. Distraught, she spent another evening with Luke. She later tried to meet with Cap but he was away on a mission. At her office N.Y.P.D. Detective Paul Hall questioned her about Miranda. She lied about knowing that Miranda was murdered, but Hall produced a photograph of the crowd at the crime scene proving that she was at Miranda's house the previous night. He asked her to then accompany him to the police station. She was interrogated about the crime and her past life as a superhero and she became enraged at the accusation. Before she could do anything, her lawyer, Matt Murdock, arrived and had her freed. He told her he was an ally and a friend of Luke Cage. She asked her old friend Carol Danvers to investigate the number that her client had given her. Carol confirmed the phone number was owned by LWS Enterprises. The email included LWS's main phone line, which, when called, went to the committee to elect the Democratic presidential candidate Steven Keaton. At a bar in Washington, D.C., Jessica realized that she had been set up to videotape Captain America's secret identity in order to damage the President of the United States. She found the woman who hired her working at Keaton's campaign office. She chased after her and found her dialing "Lawson, Daviano" before she fainted. She went to the law office of Lawson, Daviano & Silver where she confronted David Lawson, accusing him of hiring her through a third party and demanding to know why. Lawson threatened to call the police, but she waited outside his office for him. Matt Murdock contacted her and told her that the N.Y.P.D. had dropped the investigation into her based on the autopsy results on Miranda. He said "the bruises and indentations on the neck of the dead girl were those of a large man," which ruled Jessica out as a suspect. However, during the call, she was attacked by Michael "Man Mountain" Marko, who attempted to strangle her. Jessica easily defeated him. She approached Mr. Zoumas and he told her that she ought to sell the tape she made, and explained that his motivation in tricking Jessica into making the tape was so that she would give up Captain America to the press. He revealed he planned to have Steven Keaton become president as the current one did not follow orders. She was contacted by Quartermain, who told her they had been monitoring the conversation. S.H.I.E.L.D. came in and arrested Mr. Zoumas. Captain America contacted Jessica and thanked her for saving his reputation. Carol tried to get Jessica to stop seeing Luke, and suggested the previous Ant-Man, Scott Lang, instead. While on a case, a strange man named Malcolm Powder came into her office claiming to be a big fan but she soon kicked him out. Soon after, a woman named Jane Jones came to her office. She said they were related as Jane is married to her cousin, Rick Jones. She claimed Rick had been missing for weeks. However, Jessica had no recollection of being related to Rick and she even contacted her mother to confirm. She tracked Rick to a bar called Ultimates, and when she confronted him he asked her if she was an agent of the Kree or the Skrulls. She tried to convince him to go home, but because of the Kree-Skrull War, Rick felt he was considered a war criminal with a bounty on his head. He refused to go to the Avengers because of the book he wrote, which went into too much detail about his relationship with Captain America, so they went to the Baxter Building to see the Fantastic Four instead. Roberta, the robotic secretary, refused them entry and tried to contact the Avengers as Rick ran off. Jessica went back to Alias Investigations, and dozed off at her desk. She was later awoken by Malcolm again. He answered the phone call from Edwin Jarvis who confirmed that the real Rick Jones was in Los Angeles, and they were well aware of the impostor. Jessica kicked Powder out again when he asked for a job. Later in the day, she found the impostor who had reunited with his wife. J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle hired Jessica to discover the true identity of Spider-Man, and assigned journalist Ben Urich to shadow Jones in order to write a series of articles chronicling her investigation. However, offended by Jameson's insults to her career and gender, Jessica used the money and resources the Bugle was giving her to feed the poor, to care for orphans, and to help the sick. Jameson eventually fired her when he learned of this. Jessica commuted to Lago, New York to find a missing girl named Rebecca Cross. During the investigation with the girl's family, she learned Rebecca was a mutant. The preacher in Lago was holding anti-mutant sermons, in which he claimed that "God didn't create mutants. Man created mutants. Mutants are abominations brought on by Man's greed." She confronted the preacher, accusing him of hate crimes that had led to the attacks in the town. It was during this case that Scott Lang contacted Jessica to ask her on a date. She later found Rebecca alive with her girlfriend in a bar in the next town over and brought her back home. When they returned park to the town they learned Katherine Cross murdered Rebecca's father. Jessica felt bad for Rebecca, so she let her go back to the town she had been living in. After the case she contacted Scott. She later went on a date with Scott Lang. However, the two were interrupted by Spider-Man and the Human Torch chasing Doctor Octopus down the street. In one case, she succeeded in finding the missing Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin). Mattie's boyfriend had been keeping her drugged, and was using her as a source of super-powered genetic material to create the drug known as Mutant Growth Hormone. Her willingness to take cases involving her former colleagues was not always well-received by the superhero community. She still assisted other heroes from time to time and had a large number of contacts. The Return of the Purple Man Jessica was contacted by Kim Rourke, who wanted to hire her to find a man named Killgrave. When she visited Kim's home she found a large gathering, where Kim explained that 34 people were recently killed in a restaurant when Killgrave told them to stop breathing. During this time Killgrave was locked away on the Raft. She told Luke about her time with Killgrave. Jessica traveled to The Raft and met with Quartermain, who escorted her through the prison to Killgrave's holding cell. Jessica demanded that he admit to just one of the many murders he was never charged with, but Killgrave continued to insist that she is a character in a story, and that she craved the approval of her readers. Finally she gave up and left. When she returned to Kim's home she learned that there had been a riot at the Raft and that Killgrave had escaped. After a night at Scott's, she awoke to find ants swarming over Scott's dead body. Killgrave was there and he revealed that he only made Jessica see Scott as being dead, when in fact Scott was alive. He then made Jessica see her "worst nightmare," which was Scott engaged in a ménage a trois with Ms. Marvel and Luke Cage. To get the attention of other heroes, he told everyone on the street to "beat up the person to their left until that person is dead." The street erupted in a mass of mob violence. Killgrave watched, and Jessica experienced a vision of Jean Grey, who explained that she implanted "a psychic defense trigger" in Jessica's mind after her "first Killgrave incident," and that Jessica could stop Killgrave if she choose to. Jean vanished moments before the Avengers arrived, and Killgrave instructed Jessica to kill the superhero of her choice, but Jessica turned on Killgrave and beat him savagely instead. In the aftermath of the brawl, Jessica admitted to Scott that she was three months pregnant, and that the baby was not his, at which point Scott walked away. A few days later, Jessica met Luke outside his apartment. He admitted that he cared about her, and she told him that she was pregnant and that the baby was his. Luke asked if she wanted to keep the baby, and when she told him that she did, he suggested that the two of them could start a "new chapter." Daily Bugle Jessica had moved in with Luke in Harlem, when Jessica met with Editor-in-Chief Robbie Robertson at the ''The Daily Bugle''. He took her to meet J. Jonah Jameson, who blamed the decline of the newspaper industry before admitting that his relationship with Jessica has caused him to reconsider some of his belief regarding "costumed vigilantes." Jameson acknowledged that his personal disdain for superheroes is hurting his newspaper, and offered her a job as "a vigilante analyst" for "a special weekly section of the paper. Tentatively called ''The Pulse'', the stories for the section were to be written by Ben Urich, with Jessica working in a research and consultant capacity. Jessica insisted on health insurance and a stable contract before admitting that she was pregnant with Luke's child. Jameson requested that part of their deal would be give the Bugle exclusive coverage of the announcement and birth. Jameson admitted that Ben's best reporting days may be behind him, but The Pulse is about her. Her new job caused argument between her and Luke. Kat Farrell met with Jessica and Ben in Central Park to bring them up to speed on the details of Kidder's death, and the three of them consider how many "flying people" live in New York City. Kat laments that S.H.I.E.L.D. will have to be called if "a flying guy" was involved. Ben met with Jessica, Kat, Jameson and Robertson and explains that Oscorp employees have been disappearing, and he could prove that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. Despite his fears that running such a story "will look like a cheap vendetta" against Osborn, Jameson agreed to print Urich's article. Jameson instructed Jessica to go with Urich to notify the police, assuring her that she will be safe. But at Oscorp they are attacked by the Green Goblin. A blast knocked Jessica out the window but she is rescued by Spider-Man, but she worried she may have lost her baby. Jessica attacked the Goblin and the two brawl in mid-air. Osborn escaped as Spider-Man caught her. Luke met Jessica at the hospital as a doctor examined her, but the baby was fine. Cage then left the hospital, claiming that he "can't let this go." Osborn is then outed and arrested after a savage beat-down by Luke for hurting Jessica. While organizing Luke's CD's in alphabetical order, Jessica and Luke are startled by a costumed Matt Murdock, whom she berates for not trusting her with his secret identity despite her risking her life for him as his bodyguard. Secret War When they returned to their apartment, Luke pressured a group of neighborhood kids to get him the name of a local drug-dealer who was selling to kids. Inside their home, however, they discover a woman who promptly destroyed the apartment with a massive energy blast, Knocking Cage into a coma. Nick Fury traveled to Metro Hospital where he found Danny Rand and Jessica sitting with the comatose Cage and Jessica demanded to know why Fury had come. Steve Rogers also arrived, attacking Fury as he insisted that he warned Fury that something like this would happen. Fury then ordered Steve Rogers outside, but Steve tells Jessica to "get away from here" and "keep your baby safe" before instructing Rand to prepare to move Cage because "too many people have seen him." Jessica then stepped outside to call Matt Murdock. Upon returning, Jessica discovered that the hospital was under attack, Cage was no longer in his hospital room, and Fury, Rogers and Rand were nowhere to be found. The hospital is almost completely destroyed as a result. During the Bugle's investigation into the attack, they learn that Nick Fury was involved and the Daily Bugle will not report on any stories involving him due to the threat of losing future government access. Feeling unsupported by the Bugle, Jessica left, frantically searching for her boyfriend and eventually fainting from both stress as well as her pregnancy outside the home of Misty Knight. It is here that she is found and kidnapped by a group of Hydra agents led by a Special Agent Cohen. She explained to Jessica that Luke was attacked because of his part in Nick Fury's "Secret War," and that they would help her find Luke in exchange for her becoming a secret Hydra agent. Jessica, however, refused their help and was then rescued by Clay Quartermain and S.H.I.E.L.D., who were monitoring Jessica's situation, but had to wait until she declined Hydra's offer before rescuing her in order to ensure that she was on their side. With Ben Urich's help, Jessica eventually found Cage. Apparently Danny Rand took him to the Night Nurse's Clinic in Chinatown after Rogers told him to bring him someplace safe. Jessica and Danny had an altercation regarding her place in Luke's life and the paternity of her child after she confronted him about not trusting her with Luke's location. Jessica and the now-conscious Cage's tearful reunion was quickly interrupted when a holographic projection of Fury appeared in the room and explained that Jessica would soon know why Luke was attacked. Motherhood and Marriage Luke Cage became a New Avenger. Jessica was also in attendance when Santron attacked the Avengers at their annual Christmas party. Jessica Jones's water broke while she, Luke Cage and best friend Carol Danvers were picking out a new costume design for him. Carol Danvers rushed Jessica to the hospital. Jessica gave birth to a baby girl they called Danielle Cage. So, as payback against Jameson, she refused the newspaper exclusive rights to cover the 'celebrity birth' of their child. Jessica told her daughter, Danielle, about the first time she met Luke. Jessica decided to consent to be his wife, though she has not informed Luke. However, she quit her job with The Daily Bugle after editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson used the paper to smear the New Avengers. Jessica and Luke married with all their friends and family present, and Jessica choose to keep her maiden name Jones. Danielle's Nanny Jessica took up the identity of Jewel again and became a member of the New Avengers. She and Luke began searching for a nanny and had a varied selection of applicants including Hellcat, Mantis, D-Man, Firebird, Sersi, Echo, U.S. Archer, Molly Hayes, Ultragirl,Groot, Deadpool, Sepulchre, Cassie Lang, She-Hulk, Nighthawk, Devlor, Tigra and Beverly Switzler. In the end they choose Squirrel Girl as Danielle's nanny. Jessica took the name "Power Woman" to both honor her husband and to be a role model for their daughter. Mighty Avengers Jessica later worked as an associate of her husband's team the Mighty Avengers. Jessica and her daughter lived in the apartment of the Gem Theater. When Jessica and Luke were confronted by the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) and his Arachnaughts, he offered him a place on his team. They refused and she punched him in the face for threatening her child. They later switched apartments with an old friend of Luke's named D. W. Griffith. While moving in, she spoke to the Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) about what it's like to raise a child of superheroes and expressed both her support and annoyance at her husband's choice to start another team of Avengers. Jessica along with many other heroes attended Deadpool's wedding. Jessica helped the team battle the Deathwalkers and later fired her own husband from the team when he, under the effects of an inversion spell, caused during the World War Hate and tried to sell the team to Cortex Incorporated. After Luke was re-inverted, he still pretended to be his inverted persona in order to infiltrate Cortex. Jessica offered him to help infiltrate the evil corporation, but Luke told her not to as it was too risky. The Return of Alias Investigations After helping the friend of her adoptive aunt to track down a fireman that had rescued her during the original Human Torch’s initial appearance over 75 years ago, Jessica decided it was time for her to reopen Alias Investigations. As part of Captain Marvel's plan to take down a mysterious anti-superhero cell, Jessica got herself imprisoned in The Cellar. Jessica's release was arranged by Alison Green, who subsequently had the Spot to abduct her. Under the impression that Jessica was in bad terms with her fellow heroes, specifically Captain Marvel, Alison requested Jessica's services in her plans, and let her go. Jessica subsequently set her up, and tricked Green into confessing to a murder plot against the Champions, leading to her arrest. Due to the level of secrecy of the mission, Jessica didn't tell Luke Cage about it, and additionally hid hid Danielle with her mother in Pittsburgh. Because of this, their relationship was strained for several weeks before gradually making up. Jessica's next case involved Maria Hill, who had been recently ousted from S.H.I.E.L.D. and was being targeted by mercenaries. During the investigation, Jessica was confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander Sharon Carter and was thrown in jail for not cooperating. Jessica was released due to Matt Murdock's intervention, and continued the investigation. Courtesy of Raindrop Lilly, Jessica learned that Maria had apparently put the hit out on herself. When Jessica revealed Hill this information, Maria deduced it was the result of S.H.I.E.L.D. trying to get rid of her by making it seem like she targeted herself. Jessica subsequently tracked down Hill's father Ed Vernon, from whom she obtained a confidential S.H.I.E.L.D. file that Hill had buried in her childhood home years earlier. Jessica read the file, and discovered that Hill had actually put the hit out on herself and wiped her mind of that memory as a consequence of a traumatic event she experienced early into her career at S.H.I.E.L.D.. Hill initially reacted poorly to this discovery, and shot Jessica with tranquilizers before fleeing. She additionally rigged Jessica's office with explosives to keep her off her trail, resulting in their destruction. Jessica eventually found her, and Hill apologized for her behavior and compensated her. She additionally explained Jessica the the situation, and revealed she had shut down the hit. The Defenders After Luke Cage, Daredevil and Iron Fist disrupted the operations of up-and-coming crimelord Diamondback, he retaliated attacking all of them and Jessica, due to his relationship with Cage. Jessica was hospitalized due to the attack, but recovered quickly. During the four heroes' search for Diamondback, Daredevil noticed it could help people know that they actively worked together. They continued operating as a team to investigate Diamondback, and eventually became known as the Defenders. Diamondback was defeated by Iron Fist when Stryker attacked him and Jessica while they were on a stake-out. Stryker was arrested but escaped while being transported. The Defenders tracked him down and defeated him even though he had ingested the power-bestowing drug Diamond, leading to Diamondback's second arrest. Shortly after the formation of her team, Jessica and many superheroes became trapped in Manhattan under an impenetrable dome of Darkforce energy as part of Hydra's plan to neutralize possible resistance during their conquest of the United States. With the island slowly falling into chaos, the Defenders assisted tending to the ill and injured. When the Darkforce Dome was destroyed, the heroes trapped inside joined the final stand against Hydra in Washington, D.C.. Following Hydra's fall, Jessica and the rest of the Defenders attended Diamondback's trial, from which he walked away due to the secret intervention of his benefactor and the the former Kingpin of crime, Wilson Fisk. Jessica enlisted Deadpool's help to find Diamondback, but the Defenders ended up beating him up over his usual attitude. Diamondback was eventually tracked down and defeated for good. His operations were taken over by The Hood, but the Defenders managed to stand up to him as well. The End of the Purple Man Jessica eventually learned that following S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dismantlement, the Purple Man had escaped custody. Jessica tried to hide, but Killgrave reached her by taking control of Danielle. Jessica changed her mind about running away, and came out of hiding so that Killgrave could find her. The Purple Man approached her at her temporary headquarters, the abandoned Hauser's Bakery, and attempted to open up to her, claiming that he wanted to be different and that he needed her help to do it. Jessica's allies gunned him down, and in retaliation, the Purple Man caused all bystanders in the area to riot, giving him a chance to recover and escape. Jessica decided to play by Killgrave's terms, and agreed to listen to him. He lured Jessica to her blown-up office while taking control of Captain Marvel. Once there, Killgrave confessed his belief that he could be some kind of god. Jessica argued that he could use his powers to help the world instead of creating chaos. Because of this, Killgrave offered Jessica to do whatever she wanted in order to make the world better. Instead, Jessica confronted Killgrave for the abuse he forced her to endure and told him off. After admitting that Jessica was right, the Purple Man simply left her office claiming that he knew what he needed to do. While walking down the street, he suddenly dropped dead. With her nemesis seemingly gone for good, Jessica was freed of one of the biggest burdens of her life. | Powers = Jessica gained her superhuman powers after her family's vehicle collided with a truck of unknown chemicals. After being in a coma for quite some time, she awakened with the following abilities: * Superhuman Strength: While her uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, Jessica has shown that she has strength enough to lift a two ton police car with no discernible effort and toss it a short distance at approaching police men while under the control of the Purple Man. She later sent Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) flying across a room, through a table, and into unconsciousness with a single blow. When she first discovered her powers, Jessica was also able to push over a firmly rooted tree with little effort and later punched straight through the metal hood of a taxi. She later lifted Tom Foster off of the ground by the nostrils and tossed him a short distance. While flying at high speed, Jessica was able to smash into Atlas with enough force to give him a bloody nose. * Superhuman Durability: Jessica's body and tissues are far more resistant to certain types of injury when compared to an ordinary human, particularly impact forces. After several men pointed guns at her, Jessica implied that shooting her would only ruin her jacket. Afterwards, however, she stated that she did not know if she was bulletproof. Being slashed in the back by one of Owl's men with a knife did produce a wound, though a superficial one that only required light bandaging. During a battle against the Avengers, Jessica suffered severe injuries when she was punched in the face by the Vision, including damage to her neck and nose. She was later able to withstand being punched by a human on Mutant Growth Hormone, though she suffered a bloody nose as a result. When shocked by one of Spider Woman's "Venom Blasts," Jessica was knocked to the floor and experienced great pain, but was able to recover in moments. She was later caught up in a building explosion, which only damaged her clothing. She was later thrown away from an Ultimo robot and dug a trench with her body as she slid along the street and suffered only minor injuries. While learning to fly, Jessica would often botch her landings, but her durability was enough to protect her when she smashed into the ground or other objects. * Accelerated Healing * Superhuman Longevity: Jessica can live longer than regular humans. Possibly because of the energy sustaining her body after being exposed to energy released by Galactus. * Flight: The first super power that Jessica discovered was the ability to fly. Though her top speed has not been documented, it is likely that it is ultimately subsonic. Jessica states that despite her flying ability, she does get airsick and has a hard time flying in general. * Telepathic Resistance: Due to her experiences with the Purple Man, Jessica had mental blocks placed in her mind by Jean Grey. These mental blocks give her a degree of resistance against mind control, even if that mind control is pheromone based rather than telepathic, though it seemed that she had to "trigger" this resistance on her own. | Abilities = Private Investigator: Jessica is an experienced investigator, she can follow leads, interrogate suspects and has closed many cases. These skills lead her to her next job as an investigative journalist for the The Pulse. Hand-To-Hand Combat: At first Jessica relied on her powers and her own form a street fighting. Later working with the Avengers she was trained in basic hand to hand combat. | Strength = Jessica's uppermost strength is unknown, but she was able to lift a 2 ton police car with ease. | Weaknesses = Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: Jessica was traumatized by her time spent with the Purple Man. He affected her mind so much that she did not know what were her own thoughts. It took months of therapy with Jean Grey to help her through it. However she at first became a violent vigilante and later quit the hero life all together. * Alcoholism: Jessica coped with her trauma through alcohol regularly drinking to forget her troubles. She quit after her daughter was born. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power. | Weapons = | Notes = * While Jessica Jones' first appearance came in , her history was later retconned in to make her one of Peter Parker's high school classmates appearing as early as , where she was in the crowd encouraging the fight between Sandman and Spider-Man. ** This revelation contradicts other aspects of Jessica's life. In Amazing Spider-Man #601, Jessica mentions she already possessed her powers when she witnessed Spider-Man's fight against Sandman. However, in , it was established Jessica woke up from the coma around the time of the Galactus Trilogy, which took place a long time after Amazing Spider-Man #4. | Trivia = * The priest who performed the wedding ceremony for Jessica Jones and Luke Cage bore an uncanny resemblance to Stan Lee. * It is rumored that Brian Michael Bendis originally wanted to use original Spider-Woman Jessica Drew as the starring character in Alias, but Marvel balked at using the character in an adult-oriented series, so Bendis created Jessica Jones as a replacement. Bendis has denied this. * Upon finding out Spider-Man's secret identity as Peter Parker, Jessica was dismayed to learn from him that he and many others at school only knew her as "Coma Girl" after her accident. * Jessica gained a few admirers during her tenure as Jewel, such as the Young Avengers members Hulkling, Wiccan and Hawkeye as well as former co-worker Kat Farrell, Avengers Academy student Reptil and even a young Kang the Conqueror. * Jessica as Jewel is the subject of one of Wolverine's sexual fantasies. * In a dream sequence in Alias, Jessica is shown fighting the Defenders while under the control of the Purple Man. During this dream sequence, she is shown producing pink concussive blasts to use against both the Defenders as well as Thor. This power has never been shown again or addressed. However, the dream sequence was drawn by Mark Bagley, who illustrated all Jewel flashbacks in the series, hinting it might actually be a memory. * Jessica's blood type is B. | Links = }} pt-br:Jessica Jones (Terra-616) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Cage Family Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Detectives Category:Writers Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Reporters Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Alcoholism Category:Street Fighting Category:Jones Family (Jessica) Category:Blood Type B+ Category:Superhuman Longevity Category:Regeneration